Demon
Hellish, twisted creatures found on the worlds conquered by the Burning Legion. There are many types (see below) and races, most of whom typically serve either their own agenda or that of the Legion (they are often the same). For a description of the most important/famous demons visit the race pages or the Legion page. Demons are also a special sub-class of of the overall category of demons. Those that make up "true" demons make up many of the shock troops, animals and generals alike. Unique individuals are likely to have leadership positions. True demons are unlikely to associate with devils, daemons or demodands, that is they are rarely found working together, unless under the guidance of a powerful leader. Even then there is likely to be strife between the different classes of fiends of Burning Legion. * See also: Burning Legion. Not all demons are alligned with the Burning Legion. Some even come from other planes of existance, and have their own plans that may be at odds with the Legion. * Sea also: Dark Below. Demonic Traits Usually demons have one or more of a set of demonic physical traits. Original Demonic Races * Pit lords - Gigantic generals who lead the armies of the Legion, the pit lords are surpassed in power only by the Demonic Eredar. * Nathrezim (aka: Dreadlords) - Usually commanding a small troop of felguards, the dreadlords do not always engage in combat, and are more like to meddle behind the scenes. * Tothrezim - kindred race of Nathrezim, laborers and researchers of Burning Legion, responsible for creation of the Infernals * Doomguards - Leading dozens of felguards into battle, doomguards are extrememly powerful, and can take on a dozen of heroes at once. * Void terrors - Large, two-headed demons with vast magical powers. * Infernals - Great burning stone demons that are infamous for falling from the sky like burning rain. * Succubi - Female demons that can be summoned by warlocks of some power. * Voidwalkers - Ethereal minions utilized by warlocks as companions. * Imps - Small, horned spellcaster demons, often seen accompanying warlocks. * Felsteeds - Demonic steeds that can be summoned by experienced warlocks. * Dreadsteeds - Great demonic steeds from the dreadlord plane Xoroth, only responds to the call of the most powerful warlocks in the land. * Stirge Demon * Alu-Demon * Shadow Demon * Daemons - Shock Troops or Leaders of the burning legion of various types. * Demodand - Shock Troops or Leaders of the burning legion of various types. * Devils - Generals and leaders of the Burning Legion. * Demon Worm * Blood Moth * Blood Reaper * Abyssal Larva Demon * Blade Demon * Leonine Demon * Locust Demon * Demonic Knights * Death Dogs Unique Individuals * Aeshma * Baphoment * Beluiri * Cambion * Demons of Corruption (Azizou, Barizou, Geruzou) * Dagon * Darka * Fraz-Urb'Luu * The "Faceless Lord" * Gharros * Kostchtchie * Maphistal * Nabasu * Nerizo * Orcus * Pazuzu * Sonechard * Tsathogga Races Transformed into Demonic Creatures * Demonic Eredar - The uppermost rank of the Burning Legion. Some (Kil'jaeden and Archimonde) were turned into demons by the Dark Titan Sargeras. * Felguards - The main infantry of the Legion. They are lethal but inexperienced, and are often treated poorly by greater demons. These humanoidlike creatures were originally residents of conquered worlds who were changed by the evil of the Demonic Eredar into a demonic form. * Fel beasts - The fel beasts were originally creatures of conquered worlds who were changed by the evil of the Eredar into a demonic form. * Fel orcs - Fel Orcs are orcs who have been changed by the demonic fury of the Blood of Mannoroth * Satyr - Satyrs are night elves who have been corrupted by demonic powers. * Fel boars - Fel boars are boars corrupted by resident demons in Outland. * Darkhound - These vile creatures are canines twisted by demonic energy. * Belsamaug * Blight Wolf * Celestian * Hag * Hornsaw Unicorn * Manticora * Murdersprite * Vengaurak * Feral * Bitter Tree * Blood Moth * Blood Sprite * Burned Ones * Carnivorous Tree * Gauntling * Leeching Willow * Lurker Below * Blood Horror Demon * Forlarren * Ratman Gameplay Notes Category:Game Terms Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Demons Category:Creature Types Sources Manual of Monsters